


I

by Mohito



Series: INK [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mohito/pseuds/Mohito
Summary: Part 3





	I

The field was lit up with golden light that slanted into dusk, the long lines of light were brighter where the shadows would be but there were no shadows here. The tall grass moved in the light breeze and he felt the warmth on his face as he walked through the field breathing in the cool air. The tree in the center of the field went up high into the sky that was lit up like fire with pinks and orange against the bright blue. 

He was looking for someone and his heart had led him here. 

He walked into the light that would be the shadow and looked out into the beautiful horizon, the sun was floating giving off waves of light and it would stay right there until he did what he came to do. 

He heard a tree branch shake above his head and smiled, he stepped back until he was against the tree and crossed his arms casually bracing one foot up behind him onto the tree and started whistling. He heard another branch shake and he saw a few leaves fall to the ground around him. 

“What’s that?” He heard.

He looked up into the tree, a little boy looked down at him from a high branch, he was leaning over a branch looking down at him. 

“It’s a song.” He said. 

The boy tilted his head and twisted his mouth up, he had straight blond hair that came down below his ears and sparkling bright blue eyes with long dark eyelashes, he was wearing only a pair of overalls rolled up to his knees. The boy dropped his head down crouching on the branch and gave him a long hard look. 

“Who are you?” The boy asked. 

“My name is Ian.” He said with a smile. 

The boy tilted his head. “This is my place.” The boy said. 

Ian nodded sliding his hand into his pockets. The boy turned and dropped down to a lower branch and his heart jumped in his chest, the boy sat on the branch and stared at him. 

“Why are you here?” The boy asked. 

“I’m just passing through.” He said casually. 

The boy lifted his hands into his lap and started swinging his feet through the air. 

“Are you going to the other place?” The boy asked. 

“Yeah.” He said with a smile. 

“Why?” The boy asked. 

“A part of me is still there.” He said. 

The boy tilted his head and Ian saw his little face twist up in confusion. 

“I’m waiting.” He said. “Just like you.” 

The boy nodded and the soft breeze blew his blond hair away from his face as he lifted a hand under his chin and braced his elbow on his leg. 

“What’s ‘my name is Ian’?” The boy asked. 

“A name is what you’re called, my parents gave me the name Ian.” He said. 

The boy twisted his mouth up and pulled at his overall pants lifting it up. 

“Everyone has one.” Ian said. 

“I don’t” The boy said. 

“Ya you do.” He said with a smile. 

“Maybe I don’t want one.” The boy said. 

Ian nodded looking away, he heard rustling in the trees and leaves fell around him as the boy lifted up on his arms and swung his bare feet to another branch, he balanced lifting his arms out walking down the long branch with one foot in front of the other. 

“I like it here.” The boy said. 

“I can see why.” He said. 

The boy turned around at the trunk of the tree and walked back toward him with his arms out wide. 

“I know things.” The boy said. 

“Oh ya?” He said lifting his hands out of his pockets and crossing his arms. 

“Ya.” The boy said. 

“Like what?” He asked. 

“Ice cream.” The boy said.

Ian smiled nodding. “Ice cream is good.”

“I don’t know what it is.” The boy said. Ian saw his eyes on a low branch and his heart dropped. The boy swung his arms out and jumped, Ian bolted forward and hissed, the boy caught the branch with a giggle. 

“Fuck.” He hissed pushing his hand over his hair. 

“What’s that word?” The boy said with a smile lifting one leg up over the branch. 

“It’s something you say when you get upset or scared or angry.” He said waving a hand up. 

The boy giggled pulling himself up to sit on the branch.

“You’re gonna hear that a lot.” He said as his heart pounded in his chest, he let out a slow breath and crossed one arm over his chest leaning back against the tree. 

The boy smiled a mischievous smile and Ian shook his head. 

“So what is it?” The boy asked. 

“What?” He said. 

The boy rolled his eyes. “Ice cream.” The boy said. 

“Ohh hm.” He said. “It’s frozen milk with different flavors added.” 

The boy tilted his head swinging his feet. 

“It tastes better than it sounds.” He said. 

The boy shifted his weight holding onto the branch and Ian waved a hand up, the boy hooked his legs over the branch and went over until he was upside down and eye level to him, his blond hair went straight down and he swung his arms out under him swaying back and forth with a look of absolute bliss on his face. 

“Ian.” The boy said swinging.

Ian nodded with a smile. 

“Do you know my name?” The boy asked. 

Ian chuckled and shrugged a shoulder up. The boy smiled brightly and his eyes sparkled with mischief.

“You can tell me.” The boy said. “I won’t tell.”

“You won’t huh?” He said. 

“Naaah.” The boy said shaking his head.

“I’ll let them tell you.” He said. 

“Them who?” The boy said. 

“Who?” He said tilting his head. 

“Who’s them?” The boy said. 

“Who’s who?” He said. 

The boy waved his arms out wildly. “THEM?” The boy said. 

Ian giggled and the boy narrowed his eyes, Ian smiled and saw the boy's eyes light up. 

“What are you wearing?” The boy asked. 

“What are you wearing?” He shot back. 

“I asked first.” The boy said crossing his arms. 

Ian nodded in agreement and laughed. 

“This makes me happy.” He said looking down at his bright blue shirt and black pants. 

‘Why?” The boy said letting his arms fall and swinging back and forth. 

“I have happy memories from the days I wore this.” He said. 

The boy smiled and his heart melted. The boy flipped his legs away from the branch and landed on his feet, his heart leapt and he bolted straight up. The boy turned and started past him, Ian pushed himself off of the trunk of the tree and followed him through the field. The tall grass brushed against his pants as he walked with his hands in his pockets, the boy’s hair glinted in the sun and he lifted a hand over the tall grass. 

“Who are you?” The boy asked as he walked. 

“I told you, I’m Ian.” He said. 

“I got that part.” The boy said turning around and walking backwards a few steps, he smiled with a twist of his head and Ian’s heart ached with love. The boy turned around facing forward and shoved his hands into the pockets of his overalls. 

"I wanted to meet you." He said.

The boy walked without answering him and Ian watching him talking long steps in his bare feet through the grass. The boy looked over his shoulder flashing him a smile and started down a slope. 

Ian followed him watching as he let out a whoop and went head first into a tumbling roll. Ian laughed watching him as he went over tumbling down the big hill giggling and came to a stop up sitting straight up, the boy laughed shaking his head and Ian came up beside him. The boy’s eyes were sparkling with laughter and light looking up at him. 

“You should try it.” The boy said.

“Nah.” He said. 

“Come on.” The boy said with a bright smile. “Scared?” The boy said with a glint in his eyes. 

“Me scared?” He said tilting his head. 

“Ya.” The boy said. “I think you are.” 

“Oh ya?” He said. 

“Ya.” The boy said with a bright smile. 

“OK.” He said with a shrug. 

Ian lifted his hands to the top button on his shirt and shifted his dress shoes off. A blue sparkling lake spread out in front of them and the boy giggled, Ian stripped his shirt off with a smirk and took three long steps and jumped, he grabbed the rope swing midair and swung high into the bright light, he let go of the rope and was flying through the air, the blue sky and orange light passing over him. He hit the water and went under smiling, he flipped under the blue water and swam up to the surface, he heard the boy cheering and giggling on the shore of the lake and and shook the water from his hair. 

The boy whooped and ran back to the edge of the shore, Ian laughed and saw him run fast to the rope and grab it waving his feet into the air laughing wildly. Ian watched him fly through the air with both accuracy and distance and splash down sending a wave of water over him. 

Ian laughed flipping the water out of his face and swam to the boy as his head popped out of the water, he had a big bright smile on his face and his eyes were lit up like the sun. he lifted his arms out of the water with a whoop and laughed. Ian lifted his arm with a smile and splashed the boy, his face fell and Ian laughed clapping his hands together. The boy blinked water from his eyes and tilted his head to the side. Ian saw his eyes narrow and flash and lifted his arms out swimming backwards. The boy laughed a wicked laugh and lifted his legs, Ian was hit with a wall of splashing water as the boy kicked his feet. 

They splashed and battled in the water laughing and ducking for cover under the blue clear water, Ian pushed a hand through his hair and splashed him as he swam toward the shore laughing. He felt a big splash of water over his back and legs, he pushed both of his hands through his hair walking through the water and onto the white sand of the shore. 

Ian turned around and sat with his knees up and the boy came out of the water soaked and still splashing him. Ian laughed shifting his legs under him, he rested his arms over his knees and the boy plopped down next to him giggling. 

“That was fun.” The boy said through his giggles. 

Ian nodded smiling. 

Ian looked out over the water and up into the sky, it was bright blue and there wasn’t a cloud in sight. Ian glanced over at the boy, he was crossing his legs under him looking out over the water. 

“Is it fun there?” The boy asked. 

“Ya.” He said. “Sometimes.” 

“Not all the time?” 

“No.” He said. 

“It’s fun here all the time.” The boy said. 

“Yeah.” He said with a nod. “It is.” 

“I’m gonna stay here.” The boy said with a nod. 

Ian nodded wiggling his toes in the sand. 

“You could do that.” He said. 

“You can stay.” The boy said. “It’s OK with me and this is my place.” 

“Thanks.” He said with a smile.

The boy nodded happily looking up at him and Ian saw the bright light in his eyes. 

“I can’t stay long.” He said. 

The boy’s eyes changed and his heart sank, he lifted a hand and rubbed it over his back. 

“If it’s not fun in the other place why would you go there?” The boy asked with wide eyes. 

“Because I have people I love there and people who love me.” He said. 

The boy sighed and looked away. 

“You could come.” He said lightly and brought his hand back over his knee. 

The boy didn’t answer him and Ian looked out over the water. 

“It’s like here sometimes.” He said. 

The boy leaned over and picked up a rock from the shore. 

“Not all the time.” He said with a shrug. “But sometimes.”

The boy twisted his body with his arm back and threw the rock high over the water, Ian watched and it hit the water with a small splash. Ian looked back at the boy and saw the doubt in his eyes. 

“I can show you some things.” He said. 

The boy’s eyes shifted to his. 

“If you want.” He said with a shrug. 

The boy shrugged and leaned forward bracing his elbows on his knees, Ian reached out for a rock and held it on his hand. 

“Up to you.” He said lifting the rock. “Unless you’re scared.” He said raising an eyebrow and narrowing his eyes. 

The boy sat up straight and looked up at him with wide eyes. 

“Scared?” The boy said. 

“Yep.” He said nodding. 

“Fuck.” The boy said. 

Ian laughed leaning over his legs, the boy shook his head with his lips in a hard line, Ian leaned back pushing a hand over the boys head and the boy’s face lit up into a big smile. 

“Aw man.” He said catching his breath. 

Ian held the rock in his fingers letting his hand dangle over his knees, the boy lowered his head to his hands and his fingers spread out over his face. 

“Like what?” The boy asked quietly. 

Ian smiled and threw the rock up and caught it. 

“Whatever you want.” He said. 

The boy looked out over the water and Ian waited throwing the rock up and catching it in his hand. The boy dropped his hand and Ian looked up at him. 

“OK.” The boy said. 

Ian’s soul lifted up and his heart smiled, the boy looked out over the water as the wind picked up around them. Ian lifted his hand over his head reaching back as far as he could and threw the small smooth rock over the water. He watched it as it flew through the air and bounced on a black tile roof. 

Ian picked up his shirt and pulled it on watching the boy out of the corner of his eye, he buttoned his shirt and tucked it in as he pushed his feet into his shoes. He crossed his arms looking toward where the rock had landed and walked over the concrete sidewalk and up next to the boy. 

Ian uncrossed his arms and held a hand out to him, the boy looked up and Ian smiled at him. 

“Come on.” He said lightly. 

The boy sighed and took his hand, Ian pulled him onto his feet and held his hand as they stepped down from the sidewalk and crossed the street. 

Ian stepped up onto the sidewalk in front of the house and there was a teenager walking down the street toward them, Ian felt the boy’s hand tighten in his. 

“Don’t be scared.” He said. 

“I’m not.” The boy said quickly.

The boy moved closer to his leg and Ian watched the dark haired boy slow his pace as he walked up to the house, Ian’s eyes focused on his face and he saw the hesitation and doubt. The dark haired boy bit his lip and his eyes shifted over the house. 

”What’s he doing?” The boy asked. 

“He’s trying to make up his mind.” He said. 

Ian knew why the dark haired boy was here, he had seen him before with his heart breaking in his chest for the sad lonely boy who was doing the only thing he could think of to comfort a man he had been brought up to hate. Ian watched the dark haired boy walk quickly up the walkway and lower the bowl in front of the door, Ian felt the wave of sadness and a little spark of hope roll off of him as he stepped back away from the door and his eyes dropped to the bowl with a white piece of paper folded neatly on the lid, he stepped back and turned away, Ian’s heart cracked when he saw the sadness in his blue eyes as he shook his head and turned back toward the house, he picked up the piece of paper turning around and stuffing the piece of paper in his pocket. The sad lonely boy shook his head walking away from them. 

“He’s not happy.” The boy said. 

Ian looked down at the boy beside him. 

“No, he’s not.” Ian said. 

“Why?” The boy asked. 

“He wanted to do something nice.” He said. “Even though it was hard for him.” 

‘What?” The boy asked. 

“He made soup.” He said with a smile. 

The boy tilted his head. “Soup?” The boy asked. “That’s a funny word.” 

“Yeah.” He said nodding. “It is.” 

“It was hard to make soup?” The boy asked. 

“No.” Ian said as they walked up to the back gate. “It was hard for him to come here.” 

“Ohh.” The boy said nodding slowly. 

Ian smiled as the boy’s eyebrows came together. 

“Why?” The boy asked. 

“He didn’t know if he should.” Ian said. 

The boy looked up at him with confused eyes and Ian lifted his hand to the backyard latch and lifted it, he pushed the gate open and he walked though it bringing the boy with him. 

The light around slowly started to dim, the boy's eyes went wide and held his hand tighter turning to him. 

“I’m right here.” He said in a firm voice. “Nothing is going to hurt you here.” 

The boy took a breath and Ian nodded, the boy had never seen night before or anything dark, his whole world was light and beauty. Ian looked over the yard and saw Mickey in the firelight with his back to him. 

Ian smiled and he walked with the boys hand in his with his eyes on Mickey and slipped his hand into his as he came up beside him, Mickey smiled closing his eyes. 

Ian looked across the yard and all the people that he loved were here together, Oz smiled with his arm around Sarah in her pretty white dress and her red sneakers. 

“See that guy.” He said nodding to Oz. 

“Yeah.” The boy said. 

“He looks pretty happy.” He said with a smirk. 

The boy nodded. “He brought the soup.” 

“Yup.” He said. 

“And he’s happy because he brought soup?” The boy said. 

Ian laughed and shook his head, the boy smiled at him with a light giggle. Ian squeezed Mickey’s hand and let it go, his heart swelled with love watching his eyes open slowly. 

“He wasn’t happy then but he is now.” He said. 

“Why?” The boy asked. 

“Things change all the time here.” He said. 

“Change.” The boy said as they started walking through the yard. 

Ian climbed the back stairs and they walked through the open door of the house into the hallway, Ian felt home and peace walking down the hall. He heard the familiar music of the violin and his heart filled with pride and love, he saw the boy’s mouth drop open hearing the music. They walked to Luke’s bedroom door and the boy leaned forward looking into the room. 

Luke was playing his violin with his eyes closed and a soft smile on his face, the music filled the air with light and love. It floated through the air and wove around him, he felt all of Luke’s love and his whole heart in the music that filled the room, the boy watched Luke with wide eyes. 

“That’s music.” Ian said. 

Ian pulled at him gently and the boy turned away from Luke's room as he walked down the hall and turned into the kitchen. Mickey sat at the kitchen table with a notebook in front of him carefully drawing lines with a ruler, Ian smiled and walked up behind him looking down onto the page. 

“Is he making soup?” The boy asked. 

“No” Ian said with a laugh. “He’s drawing something to build.” 

The boy lifted onto his toes trying to see. 

“It’s for you.” He said. 

“For me?” The boy said. 

Ian nodded smiling and leaned over Mickey lifting his hand to his shoulder, Mickey drew the lines carefully turned the ruler to the side and connected the lines. Mickey pushed the ruler away with a smile and drew two arches at each end of the lines. 

“It’s a crib.” He said and lowered his lips to Mickey’s head and kissed him. 

The boy was looking at Mickey with soft eyes. Mickey flipped the pencil over and erased the arches and flicked his hand hard over the paper with a scowl and drew them again. 

“He’ll add a gun holster somewhere on your crib.” He said with a smirk. 

“Huh?” The boy said. 

“Oh uhhh.” He said. “Nothin, nevermind.” He said waving a hand up. 

The boy gave him a long look and he shrugged a shoulder up. 

“Moving on.” He said waving his arm out with a bright smile. 

Ian pulled him into the living room and the boy stopped and stared, Ian rocked back and forth on his heels smiling. 

Sarah was sitting on the couch eating an ice cream cone with a blissful look on her face. 

Oz came around them smiling and walked to the couch, he lifted Sarah's legs from the couch and sat down bringing her legs down over his lap.

“You have to help me.” Sarah said to Oz. 

“Sure.” Oz said with a smile. 

“Take the ice cream.” Sarah said and took a big bite of the ice cream. 

Oz nodded slowly. 

“I mean it this time.” Sarah said with wide eyes turning the ice cream and took a bite. 

“I’ll take it.” Oz said. 

“OK.” Sarah said with her mouth full. 

Oz lifted a hand out with his eyes sparkling and Sarah held the ice cream out. 

“No.” The boy said. 

Sarah’s arm bounced back and she took a big bite of ice cream, Ian laughed and Oz kept his hand out in the air. 

“Take it.” Sarah said with her mouth full and started to hand it to Oz. 

“Mine.” The boy said. Sarah pulled her arm back and glared at Oz. 

“Don’t take my ice cream.” Sarah said. 

Oz lifted his hand up and his eyes widened. 

“I would never do that.” Oz said carefully. 

“You better not.” Sarah grumbled. 

Ian laughed as the boy nodded smiling brightly at Sarah. 

“You’re all kinds of trouble aren’t you?” He said. 

The boy smirked and Ian laughed shaking his head. 

“OH!” Sarah said bringing her hand up to her baby belly and sitting up straight. 

“What?” Oz shot out. 

Sarah let out a long breath lifting Oz’s hand onto her belly. 

“What’s he doing?” Mickey said as he came through the kitchen and into the living room. 

“He’s kicking me.” Oz said.

“Oh ya?” Mickey said with a smile. 

“He’s just saying hi.” Sarah said running a hand over her belly with a soft smile. 

“He’s a Milkovich, he’s probably doing both.” Mickey said and dropped down in the chair. 

Oz nodded with a bright smile and Sarah laughed. Luke came around them and sat beside Sarah on the couch. 

“Let me feel.” Luke said reaching a hand out. 

“Ahh no.” Oz said with a scowl. 

Luke sputtered and lowered his hand to Sarah’s belly. 

“Kick him.” Ian said. 

The boy smiled tilting his head and Luke’s eyes widened. 

“That’s so cool.” Luke said quietly. “There’s a person in there.” 

“Ya!” Oz said waving a hand up. “What’d you think was happening?” 

“Shhh.” Luke said waving a hand at Oz. “I’m talking to my nephew.” 

The boy giggled and Ian snorted out a laugh. 

“I’m your super cool uncle.” Luke said to Sarah’s belly with a smile. “I’m going to teach you all about music and important life stuff.” 

Ian smiled and saw the boy’s lit up happy face as he watched them, he pulled on the boys hand stepping back, the boy didn’t move and Ian stopped.

“I can hear her heart.” The boy said with his eyes on Sarah. 

The boy's eyes shifted between all of them, he turned to him and they walked back through the house, Ian saw the boy looking back to the living room before they walked down the hall and out the back door. 

They walked out into daylight and they stepped down from the last step onto the field of high grass, Ian held the boys hand and they started though the long field. The boy looked over his shoulder, Ian stopped and looked back at the house that stood alone in the field with the back door open. 

“Hey.” He said quietly. 

The boy’s blue eyes came to his. 

“What do you think?” He asked.

“Can I go now?” The boy asked. 

“You’re not scared anymore?” He asked. 

The boy shook his head back and forth and his hair flew around his head. 

“You can go whenever you want.” 

“The dark stuff was a little scary.” The boy said. 

“It can be but they’ll always be there for you if it gets dark.” He said. 

“They’ll make me soup.” The boy said with a smile. 

“Ya.” He said smiling. “They’ll make you soup and give you ice cream.” 

“What about you?” The boy asked. 

Ian crouched down until they were eye to eye. 

“I'll always be with you.” He said. “You might not see me but I’ll be there.” 

The boy smiled and Ian lifted their clasped hands between them. 

The boy looked down at their hands and back up at him, Ian saw a flash of sadness in his eyes and smiled. 

“You’ll be amazing.” He said. 

The boy stepped forward wrapping his little arm around him and squeezed, Ian held him tight and his eyes filled with tears. 

Ian patted his back and the boy slowly let him go, Ian quickly wiped his eyes and smiled. 

“You ready?” He said. 

“Yeah.” The boy said with a nod. 

Ian felt his little hand slide out of his. 

“Thank you.” The boy said. 

Ian nodded with a smile and stood up, the boy started toward the house and Ian crossed his arms over his chest. The boy picked up speed and started running, Ian laughed watching his hair blow back from his face as he ran faster and faster. The boy stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned around, Ian lifted his chin and the boy smiled waving his hand wildly back and forth. 

Ian laughed and lifted his hand waving back at him. 

“Trouble.” He said to himself. He was mischief and mayhem in one tiny little package. They had no idea what they were in for and he couldn’t wait for them to find out. 

Ian laughed watching him run up the stairs and into the house, the sun started to set behind him and he watched the light dance over the house as music and laughter drifted through the air and filled his heart with home love and family.


End file.
